


I Want To

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Asexual-Erica, Bottom-Erica, Erica-pleasing-Amber, F/F, For-Amber's-birthday, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Neko-Erica, Oneshot, Sexy, Top-Amber, Whatever-else-involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Just a gag ship between my friend, Amber, and I for her birthday





	I Want To

Amber: *returns home after a long day of work* Erica?! I'm home! *she can hear someone quickly walking upstairs before running downstairs as she sat down onto the couch before closing her eyes. She felt someone saddling her and nuzzling her chest. Without opening her eyes, she pets the being* you finished your chores?

Erica: yes Master~ *kissing and sucking on her neck. Grinding her hips against Amber's*

Amber: *she sighs, letting her pet undress her and massaging her legs and arms. She smirks, knowing her pet has something in mind. She waits until Erica strips herself and saddles her again before finally looking at the angel* you want something *Amber said without questioning*

Erica: *she bites her lip, her tail swaying with uncertainty* well...it's not for me but you, Master. Since it is your birthday, I want to please you

Amber: *she kisses the nervous Neko* if that's what you want then you can go ahead, my love

Erica: but... it's supposed to be if *you* want it, Master

Amber: Erica, you are more than a pet and a maid to me. You are my lover, my everything. You should have a voice to things like this too

Erica: you think I'm forcing myself. I want to do this, Amber. I want to wish you a happy birthday my way

Amber: then go ahead, my love

Erica: *she purred, kissing Amber. Pinching and rubbing a nipple as she slides her tail between them to rub Amber's clit*

Amber: ahhh~ fuck~ *she arches her back slightly, tugging at Erica's hair*

Erica: *she sucks and licks the abused nipple. Enjoying her mate shuddering and moaning out. She adds two fingers in Amber, her tail pulling away from her clit and thrust into Amber's mouth. She gasps and quietly moans around the nipple at heat surrounding her*

Amber: *she rubs her thumb over Erica's clit, causing Erica to jerk and scrap her g spot. Both crying out in pleasure*

Erica: *she pulls away from Amber and goes onto her knees. Enjoying Amber a shade of red, heavily panting, and wet* I love you~ *she opens Amber's legs and licks her pussy. Enjoying Amber moaning out and gripping her hair. She closes her eyes and slides her tongue in her*

Amber: ERICA~ *arching her back off the couch as she rides her tongue*

Erica: *she moans quietly, rubbing her clit before licking and sucking on it*

Amber: *she cries out as her voice cracks. Hot pleasure running through her back to her pussy* fuck me~!!

Erica: yes Master~ *she continues to suck on Amber's clit as she rubs her pussy with her tail before thrusting it in her*

Amber: *she pants and moans out as Erica continues her insult. Her pussy clenching and unclenching around her tail* fuck I'm going to cum~ *she whines high pitch*

Erica: *she pulls away from Amber's clit, fucking her faster with her tail* cum Master~

Amber: *a simple command that broke her into a silent scream as she cums. Her body twitching and shuddering*

Erica: *she pulls her tail out of her. Kissing her inner thigh, stomach, chest, before finally kissing her*

Amber: *she pulls Erica onto her, holding her tightly* God I love you

Erica: *she wraps her tail around Amber's leg, snuggling into her* I love you too, Master. Happy birthday

*the end*


End file.
